El otro lado de Mineta
by reyvagabundo90
Summary: Mineta podía ser un pervertido, la mayoría lo sabía, pero no porque conozcan una parte de ti significa que lo seas. Mineta le demostrará a una persona que él es más que eso.


_**Minoru Mineta x Tsuyu Asui.**_

 _ **Sé que suena raro, la mayoría de fanfics que he leído son de Asui x Deku, Asui x Tokoyami hasta Asui x Bakugou. (En serio? BAKUGOU !?). Pero a mi me gusta Mineta, es un personaje gracioso desde su apariencia hasta su personalidad, y entre todas las chicas de la clase 1-A, Asui es la que me parece la mejor candidata para su pareja. Ella siempre lo golpea antes o después de que haya dicho algo pervertido y me parece que son bastante amigos.**_

 _ **El otro lado de Mineta**_

Era otra noche tranquila y agradable en los dormitorios de la Academia UA.

-MINETAAAAAAA- se escuchó un coro de gritos femeninos.

(Bueno ... no tan tranquila.)

En la sala común del edificio que corresponde a la clase 1-A, se podía observar un chico, de baja estatura, atado de pies y manos en el suelo con un grupo de mujeres, exactamente seis chicas, que desprendían una aura asesina. El muchacho era nada más ni nada menos que Minoru Mineta y el grupo de mujeres eran sus compañeras de clase Yaoyorozu Momo, Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jiro, Uraraka Ochako y Tsuyu Asui. Las chicas tenían unas caras que reflejaban sus intenciones, matar a un pervertido, en cuanto a Mineta, el pobre infeliz, su cara mostraba su miedo en el estado puro, lagrimear por los ojos y con los mocos escurriéndose por sus fosas nasales.

-L-lo s-si-siento-atinó a decir mientras las mujeres iban acercándose cada vez más, mirando con horror como las manos de sus compañeras, con los ojos tan blancos y sus rostros más oscuros, se aproximan con el objetivo de hacerle daño. Mineta comenzó a rezar, internamente, por su vida para no morir virgen y prometiendo no volver a realizar ningún otro acto obsceno o pervertido.

-Como les dije la película está muy buen ... se oyó la voz de Kaminari, entrando a la sala común junto a Kirishima y Sero, que se detuvo en seco al ver la escena frente a ellos. -Qué está pasando aquí? Y porqué están solo con toallas? - preguntó el chico eléctrico con una sonrisa y con un pequeño sonrojo, sus compañeros no sonreían pero sí tenían caras tan rojas como tomates.

Efectivamente, las chicas estaban sólo con una toalla atada al cuerpo, justamente sus cuerpos que, con el reflejo de la luz, dejaban traslucir las pequeñas gotas de agua que se resbalaban por la piel desnuda, colgaban y caían por los cabellos. Las mujeres centraron su mirada y su instinto asesino a las personas que entraron en la sala, haciendo que estos se asustaran, dispuestos a volver por donde vinieron pero Mineta, que los vió con esperanza como si fueran su salvación, les suplicó por ayuda a cambio de que él haría sus tareas por todo un año. Mineta era listo, sabía que esos tres eran de los que menos estudiaban por lo tanto tenía una pequeña (como él xd) oportunidad de vivir otro día. El trío dudó unos segundos pero aceptaron ayudar a su compañero.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? - Preguntó Kirishima tratando de mantener una postura valiente y firme (como diría Kishima, una postura "masculina").

-Esta pervertido intentó robar las bragas de Asui mientras estábamos por ducharnos! - dijo Mina enojada.

La aludida se sonrojó fuertemente.

-E-eso no es verdad- dijo Mineta débilmente.

Las chicas lo dirigieron a otra mirada asesina para hacerlo callar.

Kirishima y Sero tenía caras de desaprobación con sus palmas en sus frentes mientras que Kaminari tenía una gran sonrisa y lo felicitaba con sus pulgares arriba.

-Esperen ... ¿cómo es que saben eso sí estaban por ducharse? - preguntó Denki.

-Momo se había olvidado el champú en su habitación y fue a buscarlo, en el camino se encontró a Mineta entrando en la habitación de Asui- respondió Jiro.

-Creó una cinta con su particularidad y lo ató de forma que no pudiese escapar y lo trajo ante nosotras- continuó Ochako.

-Fui a buscar mi calculadora que no me devolvió! - exclamó Minoru.

-En serio piensas que te vamos a creer eso? - Preguntó Jiro.

-¿Pero cómo saben que no está mintiendo? - inquirió Sero.

-Por que es MINETA- dijeron la mayoría de las chicas, excepto una.

-Chicas ... Mineta dice la verdad- dijo Asui.

Las chicas miraron un Tsuyu como si hubiera salido otra cabeza. Estaban sorprendidas y los chicos también porque no era para menos, Mineta NO haciendo algo pervertido en la habitación de una chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Asui? - Preguntó Toru.

-Mineta me había prestado una calculadora para la tarea de matemática, luego olvidé devolvérsela- respondió Tsuyu.

-Es por eso que fui a tu habitación pero como no estabas y la puerta estaba abierta decidí buscarla yo mismo en tu mochila- dijo Mineta.

¿Por qué no esperaste que ella volvía de las duchas? - inquirió Momo.

-No sabía dónde estaba Asui, la tarea es para mañana y en serio la necesitaba. Así que decidí buscarla rápido- respondió Mineta.

-Momo, ¿qué es lo que viste cuando lo atrapaste? -Preguntó Uraraka.

-Pues ... estaba hurgando en la mochila de Asui- respondió Momo con una mano en el mentón y mirando hacía arriba, recordando.

-Los cajones no estaban abiertos? - la pregunta salió de los labios de Mina.

-Que yo recuerde no- volvió a responder Momo.

-¿Lo revisaron por si tenía algo entre sus ropas? - preguntó Kaminari.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Momo asumiendo la responsabilidad.

Momo comenzó el cacheo en el cuerpo de Mineta, el cual parecía que empezaba a disfrutar el tener una chica cerca de tocándolo.

-Encontré algo- dijo Momo.

El resto de los segundos, expectantes por el descubrimiento que definiría si Minoru Mineta vivía esa noche.

Momo genial la mano mostrando el objeto.

-U-una calculadora? -

Después de eso, las chicas desataron a Mineta, quien estaba más que feliz y aliviado de estar vivo. Los chicos por su parte, sabían que no tenían problemas por lo menos esa noche, ahora deben hacer su tarea por un año como agradecimiento.

-Mineta ... como vicepresidente de la clase 1-A, creo que todas las chicas dijeron que lo sentía mucho. Momo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa que fue imitado por las demás.

-Si si, no hay problema- dijo Mineta y se dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación pero antes se detuvo de espaldas a las chicas.

-Lo siento Asui, debí esperar a que volvieras- dijo Mineta sin darse la vuelta.

La nombrada se sorprendió tanto por lo dicho por su compañero que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Mineta- dijo tranquilamente con su dedo cerca de su boca.

Y así todo transcurrió de una forma más normal en los dormitorios de la clase 1-A, al menos por ahora.

 _ **Continuará ... ..cuando se me ocurra algo que escribir xd**_

 _ **Saludos y espero que les haya gustado. Adiós :)**_


End file.
